paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Era Part III
Its been a long time later and it was Spring and I have been trying to decide if I should stay with my wolf brothers or humans. They knew it was coming again but I had to pick Andrew:Alright I have to go again back to the jungle we go Zuma:Wait can we go Chase:Yeah whats going on Andrew:Alright it is fine with me come on lets go Chase and Zuma went with me through the portal and to Akru's den and then Akru was sleeping because it was nearly 5 in the morning Chase:So where do we go Andrew:Come we have to find a lair so we can get some rest for the day if you know what I mean I found a tree with a big branch Andrew:Alright come with me we will sleep on a branch Chase could sleep on my lap and Zuma could sleep well we will find some room They hung on and then I climbed the tree onto the branch and then we slept till eventually we fell off somehow Andrew:Hey whats the hold up Bagheera:Morning why were you sleeping in the tree Chase:Who is he Andrew:This is Bagheera he is my friend Chase:Nice to meet you Bagheera:New problem that pack has been looking for you they were seeking a plan of going through the portal unoitced and attack you in the human world Andrew:Well first of all Akru would know and second of all you guys know I can beat them alone so there you have it Akru:There you are we've been looking all over for you guys Sura:I kept an eye on them and said something about killing your family including you two and us Andrew:When are they planning to attack Akru:Tonight so what are you thinking Andrew:I want you two to come with me then we will tell Luri and the wolfpack during the assembly Bagheera:I thought she left Lala in charge because of she's going to hunt alone Andrew:Oh thats right so lets tell Lala We actually went to tell her right away then headed back through the portal to plan ahead Ryder:So this tiger herd wants to kill you and us for revenge of you killing Shere Khan Andrew:Yes now I want you guys to remain at the lookout ready to get your vehicles when they come then I will fight them on my own because none of you are ready to face them yet Akru:But how are we going to leave Andrew:You will ride with one another alright but now all we have to do is wait and see what happens. I will keep in touch of Bagheera the Panther and see if he could help tonight because he helps the wolves scout the pack on their own. We waited till that night when they were going to sneak into the portal and try to kill us. I was watching in the lookout then I seen the tigers come out of the portal and started looking around Andrew:Alright guys go I will take it from here There was at least 5 tigers there coming throught the portal and then the Paw Patrol and my wolf brothers left. I headed outside the lookout in the front to see the tigers for myself ?:Hey you there who are you ?:It doesn't matter lets kill him Andrew:Actually its going to be the exact opposite my friends...Ultimate Animal Force morph ?:He is the one lets get him Andrew:Claw Saber...attack I attacked with my claw saber and I got to admit it was quite a fight Andrew:Thats it Claw Final Strike ?:No I badly injured all of them ?:No please I didn't mean to attack you I swear I struck all of the tigers and then they were all dead Andrew:Ryder they are all dead Akru:Huh huh he did it Andrew:Meet me at the bridge alright Ryder:You got it We met at the bridge with Akru and Sura and them safe Andrew:Alright guys I had a decision to either stay or go with the wolves and I have made my decision I made like a dramatic silence and... Andrew:I am staying with the wolves for now but don't worry I will always have contact with you guys Ryder:Why aren't you staying Andrew Andrew:I swear I can't stand without my wolf brothers and the pack needs me Ryder:Alright then good luck I hope to see you in the future The pups looked sad Andrew:Hey guys dont cry I will always be with you in here I gave them all a hug then went with Akru and Sura into the jungle Alright this is the first part of the series. I am going to start a series on this soon enough don't worry.